How to Get The Girl of Your Dreams in 5 Easy Steps
by sillybooks
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. When Edward Cullen finds out that the girl he has a crush on since forever is back in town, he decides to do whatever it takes to get her attention. AH, shyward.


**How to Get The Girl of Your Dreams in 5 Easy Steps**

* * *

_This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All original content and ideas, however, are mine._

* * *

**Summary: **Desperate times call for desperate measures. When Edward Cullen finds out that the girl he has a crush on since forever is back in town, he decides to do whatever it takes to get her attention. _AH,_ _shyward_.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, keep in mind that this is _fan fiction_. This is not, in any way, a message telling people that they must change to please others. Do not take everything you read here seriously.

Also, as those of you who have already read any of my other stories might already know, English is not my first language. I write, mostly, for fun, but also because I want to practice the language. So, please, don't be too hard on me.

This is going to be a very short story - I'm thinking about five or six chapters. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Lesson 1: It's All About The Way You Look

"This is ridiculous," Edward says.

"Are you questioning my methods?" Alice replies.

Edward closes his eyes and exhales loudly. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"_Excuse me?_ What do you mean by 'agreed'? I believe _you_ asked for _our_ help. But _please_ correct me if I'm wrong. 'Cause I don't want to waste my time with someone who won't appreciate my job."

I want to laugh. Alice can be really scary when she wants, and now Edward looks like he is about to throw up. _Of course_ the girl is bluffing — being a fashion student herself, Alice spent the last two years talking about how much she wanted to take Edward shopping, and now that she is being paid for that, she won't miss that opportunity for the world — but our friend has no idea of that, so I keep quiet.

"So? The choice is yours. Are you in or out?"

Edward doesn't answer. He just takes the clothes off Alice's hands and heads into my small bathroom.

Once he closes the door, the death glare leaves my best friend's expression and, silently, she starts doing the victory dance.

I laugh.

The thing is, Edward doesn't work when he is under pressure. He is too gentleman to even _think_ about telling Alice to fuck off, so she takes advantage of that.

But then, of course she was right - he really did ask for our help.

Edward is a sweet - but way too shy - kind of guy. The message he sends when he is walking is that he wants to be invisible, and that can be seen not only by his body language, but also by the way he dresses. And even though he says he had never really cared about what people think about him, we all know the truth.

So Alice and I weren't surprised when he finally showed up at our door, asking for our help.

It is almost Christmas again, and since none of us intend on spending the holidays at the university, we all already have plans to go back home. But the thing is, Edward has just learned from his parents that Victoria, the girl he has a crush on since forever, the girl he hasn't seen in five years, is back in town, and he can't wait to see her.

And even though there is only a few weeks left until the end of the year, he decided to begin working _now_ on his new year's resolutions: he will dress better, he will look better, he will have the guts to ask Victoria out.

And our job (_yep_, he really hired us. The argument Alice used to convince him is that, knowing him as she does, she is pretty sure he will back out from our lessons unless there is a contract preventing him to do so. _She is an evil genius, isn't she?_) is to help him conquer all of that.

Pretty simple, huh? Yeah... but not really.

When Edward isn't dressed like a homeless, he is dressed like a grandpa, which makes us clueless about what look best on him. And that's why Alice Brandon, the personal stylist - and not Alice, the best friend - is here.

I, on the other hand, am supposed to help him with his communication skills. Edward is great. He is truly amazing, but unless you already are a friend of his, you won't be able to see that. He doesn't open up with people very easily, and if it is hard for him to make new _friends_, I can't even imagine how he flirts with girls.

But I immediately stop thinking about that when he opens the door and awkwardly stands in the middle of my bedroom.

When I see him I almost fall off the chair I am sitting on. "Alice... My God... Just... wow!"

"I know, right?" Her smile is bright. "I _knew_ this outfit would look perfect on him! I knew it!" She says proudly as we walk around him.

Edward grunts. "Then _why_ have I been changing clothes for the past half hour? _Why_ didn't you give me this outfit first?"

We ignore him.

Edward is wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt and black leather jacket. When Alice picks out a pair of black ankle-high motorcycle boots for him to wear, I swear to God, this is not Edward Cullen in front of me anymore.

"My God!" Alice exhales. "I'm fantastic, aren't I?"

I roll my eyes.

I think she is already done, but then she walks to my bed and opens her necessaire. When she takes a hair clipper out of it, Edward almost faints.

He brings both of his hands to his hair — which is getting a little past shoulder length — and, protectively, makes a ponytail. "No. Way!"

Alice is looking for a comb on my dressing table. She doesn't even look at him when she replies, "do you want the girl or not?"

He doesn't say a word, so when she finally looks back at him, she is smiling. "That's what I thought."


End file.
